


No Noise

by Merlinites



Series: BBC Merlin Fest 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/Merlinites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preeeeeeeetty much Merthur cute/sexy fun times ... in a cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Noise

“Don’t move one inch, Merlin,” Arthur whispered from behind me.

“Can I turn to look at you, at least?” I asked in return.

A loud sigh followed my question. “You shouldn’t even be talking,” he hissed. “The thing might kill you.”

“What thing?” I looked around, trying to identify this supposed killing machine. I could see nothing in the darkness of the caves. “Arthur, are you even sure there is anything here?”

“ _Mer_ lin, just listen to me for once, you idiot.”

It was me who was sighing this time, although it was perhaps more of a huff. When was I ever _not_ listening to Arthur? It was all I ever did.

I stood there, waiting for Arthur’s signal, or to be eaten alive by this mysteriously absent beast.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when an arm snaked around my waist. I turned to look behind me, and my cheek met Arthur’s lips. He moved slightly, placing them at my ear.

“What did I say about moving?” he breathed.

My face flushed from the sensation of his breath against my skin.

“I haven’t. I won’t.”

His other arm wrapped itself around me and suddenly I was cocooned in Arthur. His arms embraced me, and his chest pressed against my back.

“Remember, no moving. Otherwise the beast might attack us both.”

I nodded in reply, and then his arms were moving and his hands were underneath my shirt, his freezing skin touching my warm stomach and I gasped.

“Shh,” he chided, laughing softly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, reminding myself to be quiet, oh so quiet.

Arthur moved me, pressing me up against a wall of the cave. Rough stone scraped against the skin of my back, and I couldn’t help but revel in the feeling.

He was tugging at my shirt, and whispering at me to lift my arms. I complied without question. The cold air hit me with force, and I shivered against him. He responded by placing his warm lips to my neck, making his way down to my chest.

My hands reached out towards him. I hated it when he denied me his body.

He lifted his head from my torso. “No moving.” His voice was ragged.

It seemed I would be denied this time.

I let my mind drift. As it seemed that I would not be able to concentrate on the heat of Arthur’s skin, or the feel of his hair in my hands, I could at least think of it in my mind.

When I heard him shuffle and then a thud, I opened my eyes again. Arthur was on his knees before me.

I saw his eyes shining in the dark, and his hands reach towards my pants.

I dug the tips of my fingers into the stone wall.

“No noise, Merlin,” he said, obviously taking pleasure in this torture.

I began to say his name and he tutted me.

“No. Noise.”

And then the clothes covering my lower half were around my ankles and Arthur was leaning forward.

Needless to say, I wasn’t able to keep the noises in.


End file.
